Allure
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: The Vendice were known to be the cruelest, most merciless, and most heartless people on the planet as the policemen of the mafia. So when Tsunayoshi, the Sawada child goes missing, it's a wonder when he shows up. Riding on Bermuda's shoulders. Parent!Vindice Child!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**I mean, no one ever does anything with the Vendice that much so I wanted to give it a shot and I had this idea.**

 **I'll try to keep characters as far _in_ character as I can, despite not knowing much about the Vendice but here we go anyway. **

**Hopefully, I'll actually update this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't and won't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 ** _Edit: Removed Unnecessary Character 2/23/17_**

A tug on Bermuda's cloak disrupted from him from his current doings. A particularly strong cloud user - _not nearly as strong as he's faced before_ \- had broken the trust of his famiglia, thus attempting the murder of the entire family as he had been planning. He did a sloppy job, however, a previous member of the mafia family escaped and attained the attention of the Vendice to bring justice and avenge the fallen family.

But as Bermuda had - _quite easily actually -_ caught the rogue cloud in his hideout in a quiet Japanese town, _Simone Alesi was his name,_ his chains moments away from bringing righteous justice, a gentle tug on his tattered cloak distracted him from his action at hand. Keeping his chains wrapped around the cloud user, Bermuda let his single revealed eye drift down to the disturbance. A small child, no more than five years, was beneath him. Large, incredibly clear honey eyes gleamed at Bermuda, a strange, alluring energy emanating from the child. With a snap, the cloud user was gone in a warp hole - _He'd have to thank and apologize to Jager for that -_ and Bermuda was left with this strange child that stared at him with eyes to innocent for his own good.

His tall, imposing body turned to face the boy, towering over him. But the boy did not quiver nor did he scream in fright but he did something the ex-arcobaleno would have never expected. He smiled - a bright, practically searing smile at the Vendice leader. And it… felt warm. Bermuda had never thought he would be able to feel this kind of warmth from anyone again - much less someone as young as this. "Child," Bermuda's deep voice rumbled off the earth and his imposing presence was increased tenfold. But this strange child still did not quiver like other children did - _Why did he not quiver? Why is he not afraid?_ The question boggled Bermuda's mind but he still leaned down and let the child speak, after all, if this child could stand to be in Bermuda's very presence, then he should at least be given a chance to speak his woes.

"Hello, mister… Um, have you seen my Mommy anywhere?" His voice was soft and the shake was obvious to Bermuda, he had, after all, seen fear before. _But why wasn't the fear of him?_ "I lost Mommy and I can't find her anywhere," the boy sniffled, biting his lips gently.

Bermuda extended his senses to as far as they could reach but he could find no one anywhere near them. Turning his head back down to the child, the Vindice leader almost cringed when he saw the tears build up behind the boy's eyelids. "I cannot seem to find your family child." _Why did I help him? He's but a child I should have no concern for._ The boy's large eyes shrunk and dulled in fear.

"Oh… Okay. Thank you, mister, I'll… Go now. I don't want to disturb you." The boy began to timidly walk away from Bermuda but something in the back of his mind pounded as the boy began to walk away with a trudge. He pushed the feeling back and ignored the angry pulse that beat at him. Dark flames surrounded his body as the air itself seemed to tear to form in inky warp hole. For the first time in a long time, Bermuda hesitated as he went to step into the portal. The angry pulse in the back of his head continued to beat until the ex-arcobaleno groaned and turned back around to go after the boy. The warp hole sewed itself shut behind him and Bermuda sent his sense out to try and find the boy. Feeling him nearby, the man busied himself with rushing through the alleyways. It would not be good for civilians to see him running amok as he searched for a child.

A shriek found Bermuda's ears and he directed himself to where it came from, his mind identifying the scream to be the child's. A sense of urgency filled him and he found himself practically sprinting to the alleyway from which he heard the yell from. _What am I doing?_

A strange anger swelled in his chest when he saw two elder teenagers cornering the small child, switchblades grasped in their filthy hands. Narrowing his eye, Bermuda lifted his bandaged hands and from his large sleeves came a set of chains, spikes on the end. Following their master's wishes, they curled around two teenagers like a snake about to devour its prey. Hoisting the two up with barely a thought, Bermuda approached the child and beckoned him to follow. The boy did as requested by Bermuda and as the two were exiting the alleyway, a loud _snap_ came from where the chains were wrapped tightly around the two malicious teens.

"Th-thank you, mister," the boy looked up with astonishment and once again, Bermuda couldn't help but feel wonder as this young, innocent child was not scared of him nor his odd powers.

"What is your name child?"

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi," he spoke meekly, shuffling his feet along the ground.

Bermuda didn't recognize the name when he first heard of it, but soon the faint memory of one of the heads of the Vongola popped into his head. The CEDEF was it? Bermuda wasn't quite sure, he would have to look into it. Kneeling on one leg once more, the man stared carefully into Tsunayoshi's large eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this child that stirred something inside of the Vendicare leader, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt… almost protective over this child, despite knowing him for less than an hour. Something rumbled in his chest, telling him to take this child and keep him away from everything that could taint its purity.

And so, Bermuda would do that. At least until he could find his parents.

The pulse in his head seemed to frown at that but conceded as Bermuda would not steal a child - no matter how much he wanted to.

He let his bandaged hand reach out to Tsunayoshi, a blank look on his face. When the small brunette placed his tiny hand in Bermuda's much larger one with a happy grin, Bermuda couldn't help it as his own minuscule smile began to bloom.

"My name is Bermuda von Veckenschtein."

The small child tried to say his last name after he had said it but failed, and Bermuda didn't like the honorific "san" added to his last name as the boy failed to pronounce it; so he told him to just call him Bermuda and the brunette meekly agreed. Tearing a rip in the world around him, he created a warp hole in front of him and began to walk to it, Tsunayoshi following. Bermuda could feel the hesitation on the boy's part but he didn't blame him, he was quite literally walking into darkness. "Just close your eyes, it will be over soon," he murmured, slightly surprised at his own gentleness, and Tsunayoshi nodded shakily. But Bermuda didn't worry; as soon as Tsunayoshi bravely followed the man through the tear without a doubt in his mind toward Bermuda, he made a vow. A vow to never let that light be snuffed out.

Stepping through the tear, Tsuna felt every part of his body shiver before silencing. He stared up at the tall man with the bandages all over his face and arms but didn't worry. He liked this man and didn't want to leave. He was much better than Mommy who always forgot about him and Papa who never visited. He _really_ liked this man. Tsuna smiled gently and as the two stepped through the portal, the brunette shrunk closer to Bermuda. A pressure began to be set onto his entire body the minute he stepped into the room. Clinging to the tall man's leg, Tsuna whimpered but tried to be brave like Bermuda was.

The ex-arcobaleno set his hand against Tsunayoshi's back as the two continued through the dark room. Not once did Bermuda think that the child would be frightened - if he was being honest with himself, he had no idea what he was doing. Bermuda didn't know how to act around children.

"Jager," at the sound of his name, Jager descended upon the two, his eye narrowed at the child by Bermuda's feet.

"Why did you send Simone Alesi to me when you could have covered it?And _why_ do you have a child with you?" A hint of irritation was intricately hidden in his words but Bermuda could decode it without effort. It was never widely known, but the Vendice did have normal conversations every now and then.

Bermuda's lips quirked downward and he looked straight at Jager. "We are keeping him-"

"No," The other Vendice member interjected like a mother telling her son he couldn't have the puppy, his bandaged arms crossed under the large cloak.

"Jager-"

"I said no Bermuda."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, a dangerous aura began to leak from the ex-arcobaleno as he glared venomously at Jager. "Let. Me. Finish. I was going to say, that we are keeping the boy until I can find his parents. Or at least his family."

"Oh," Jager adjusted his top hat, coughing lightly at his mistake but shook his head slightly to himself. "Well, then I'll get the others right to it."

Bermuda let a sigh escape his lips, his habit of adjusting his hat when Jager did coming into play. "Have Alejandro do it, I would prefer Smorgia and Pino to stay away from the child by all cases."

"Of course," Jager nodded respectively and strolled away with purpose. Bermuda set his hand back on Tsunayoshi's head to comfort the slightly shaken boy.

"It will be alright Tsunayoshi. I will find your family."

Tsuna didn't want to tell the tall man that he didn't want his family to find him. He liked Bermuda and he could tell the bandaged man seemed cold but Tsuna just _knew_ he was different on the inside. He just burrowed his head further into Bermuda's coat at the man's promise; he wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**I… did not expect this much love, thank you guys, this means so much!**

 **And to answer some questions:**

 **SayaNightshade: Yes, I decided that an adult form for Bermuda would work well with this. Therefore I will most likely make the arcobaleno adults as well if they end up showing up.**

 **Cartoon-Caity: Like I said in the previous answer, Bermuda will be in an adult form for this story. And I believe I mentioned him as the leader… If not, then I apologize.**

 **I also give my gratitude to every single one of my followers, favorites, and reviewers. Love you all.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't and won't own KHR**

* * *

Tsuna liked to think he was a good kid, or at least he tried to be. So when he began to get tired, he didn't say a word, opting to be silent instead. But Tsuna couldn't help but begin to nod off where he sat, watching the tall man, and his companion. His eyelids began drooping and all at once, he couldn't keep his head up anymore.

The second Bermuda felt the shift of Tsunayoshi's breathing, he turned to see the boy sleeping softly. For a moment, Bermuda was at a loss for what to do but approached the child despite that. His fingers twitching, the ex-arcobaleno leaned down and stared at the boy with guarded eyes and a small frown. Countless thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at this small child, and how easy it was for him to smile around the being _._ He shook his head and went to stand when a small hand grasped his own. The blood in his body sped up at the physical contact but he remained calm, letting himself lean ever so slightly closer to Tsunayoshi. The small child whimpered in his sleep and his soft slumber turned into a feverish nightmare. Bermuda let his lips slope downwards when the boy curled in on himself more from the dream; his body acting on instinct, Bermuda gathered the tiny body into his arms.

Tsunayoshi, unconsciously feeling the movement, let his body lean against Bermuda's chest, nuzzling against him. The Vindice leader wasn't sure what to make of the turn of events and without realizing it, his lips quirked upwards. Seeing his leader with the child cradled in his arms made Jager almost laugh - it wasn't every day he got to see the cold-hearted, cruel, merciless boss cuddle with a child. He opened his mouth to speak when the door slid open, Alejandro walking in with a hand raking through pale hair - carefully avoiding the bandages.

"Did you find what I asked you to?" Bermuda asked with a commanding tone, unconsciously shifting Tsunayoshi closer to his body as the Vindice member stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course sir, anything for you," Alejandro nodded rapidly, the air about him like that of a pup. "I have gathered all the information you requested about the boy and his family."

When Bermuda said nothing but only responded with a nod, Jager took the duty upon himself to receive the files on the Sawada's. His eye shifted to Bermuda. "I can return the child for you, I have the information here."

The ex-arcobaleno's chest tightened and he shook his head sharply against the offer. "No, no. It is fine. I will go and look over the family first and then return the child," stepping up close to Jager, Bermuda gingerly handed the boy over to him. Rubbing his temples lightly, the ex-arcobaleno formed a warp hole and in an instant, was gone.

Stepping out into the crisp air of the night, he ignored the breeze that set harsh kisses to his bandaged face. Taking a quick glance at the paper in hand, he gazed around the neighborhood he sent himself to and made his mind up to the house on the corner. Darkened locks flinging upwards, Bermuda ignored the chatterings from the houses surrounding him and masked his presence as he approached the building he was searching for. His body like the wind, he shifted to the side of the house and settled himself near the window to peer in.

His singular eye drifted into the room and when he saw the brunette woman humming softly to herself, a smile on her face - _How dare she smile when her child is missing -_ a strange feeling built up in Bermuda's chest. _Ah, rage._ This _woman_ didn't even seem worried about her missing child and it disgusted the Vendice leader, especially because of how late it was in the night. He may be known as heartless but that didn't mean he did not feel the smallest hints of sympathy for this child whose mother didn't notice when he was gone. He watched as she brushed aside the worn stuffed lion aside as if it was an annoyance. _So she knew he was gone._ Clicking his tongue, Bermuda shifted slightly and set a warp portal to inside the house in the place the woman - _Tsunayoshi's '_ _mother'_ _-_ had just left. Gently picking up the stuffed lion which was practically falling apart at the seams, he blinked slowly and let a sigh tumble from his throat. _Best not to cause any unnecessary damage._

When his boss appeared from behind him, Jager nearly flinched - of course, this had happened before. He raised an eyebrow at the small toy clutched in Bermuda's hands but shook his head nonetheless and offered the boy that had clung to him in a death grip. Nodding his head in appreciation, the ex-arcobaleno gathered the child into his own arms, a strange softness in his eye.

"We're keeping the boy."

"Bermuda, what-" His boss' stare was fiery, and Jager couldn't remember the last time he had seen it this ravenous. Clearing his throat, Jager steeled his voice and spoke up against Bermuda's actions. "We cannot. Considering this child is a potential heir to the Vongola throne, the fact that we have even made contact with him could bring war to us. I _know_ you do not want that."

"Jager."

Said Vendice member's body froze at the level of coldness those words were spoken in, for the first time in many years he felt _fear_.

"We are keeping the child." _He is unwanted_. As if hearing his unspoken words, Jager nodded coolly and retreated begrudgingly but without qualms. "Besides, the other three heirs are still living, there is no need to return him to the Vongola."

"Bermuda, if I may… What about his father? I read on the child's files about his father, but once the head of the CEDEF of the Vongola finds out you have stolen his son away, he will fight for him."

"Then we will fight."

"But-"

One look shut Jager up and he knew then, the conversation was over.

When Tsuna felt the gentle caress of sleep leave him, he knew something was off. He felt arms around him, holding him tightly and it confused him. _Mommy never held me like this._ Soft caramel eyes fluttered open and met a sharp red one. Confusion clouded him for a second before his eyes cleared and a bright smile crawled over his lips. "Hi, Bermuda," The name felt odd on his tongue, but if the tall man wanted to be called Bermuda, then so be it. Tsuna wouldn't be one to refuse him that.

A similar smile graced Bermuda's own lips at the sight of the child curled up in his arms. Realizing what he was doing, the ex-arcobaleno forced the smile down and settled for a solid stare. Nodding in acknowledgment, Bermuda shifted the child in his arms when a strange noise filled the air. Furrowing his brows, the dark haired man looked to where the noise had come from to see the child holding his stomach with a flush.

"A-Ah, sorry… I'm just a little hungry," Tsunayoshi muttered abashedly, clutching his stomach tightly. "I-I um, I haven't had anything to eat since I lost Mommy."

 _Right, children need nutrients._ Bermuda was at a standstill before thinking it over and setting the child down. "Jager," his voice echoed throughout the entire building and in an instant, the man spoken of was there.

"Yes?"

"What do you feed children?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jager pondered the question for a moment before his own face turned questioning. "I… am not quite sure. Do you think the others might know?"

"Perhaps," Bermuda murmured and let his voice echo throughout the dark building once more. "Alejandro."

"Yes, sir?" A somewhat hopeful voice chirped, anticipating what his boss would ask of him.

"Do you know what to feed a child?" Jager inquired abruptly, not letting Bermuda speak. The pale haired man as well raised an eyebrow, a similarly puzzled expression on his face as the two before him did.

"I do not think so, why do you need to know?"

Bermuda answered the question this time, still aware of the sluggish child behind him attempting to understand the strange language the three spoke in _\- it definitely wasn't Japanese._ "Tsunayoshi is hungry and I am not sure how to act accordingly. It has been many years since we have eaten any form of substance."

Rubbing his chin lightly, Alejandro snapped his bandaged fingers when his face appeared to light up. "I think I know what to feed the child," he thought for a moment before nodding to himself and continuing. "I believe they have markets for this kind of thing."

Bermuda was utterly confused at this. "Black markets?" If there was a black market where food fed to children was traded underground, then he must put a stop to it. _And_ get some of this food for Tsunayoshi if that was what he must do.

"I believe he means average, citizen markets," Jager offered, attempting to clear the misunderstanding for his leader. "But how are _we_ ," he began, gesturing to the three of them, "going to enter a market without attracting attention?"

A small solution forming in his head, Bermuda turned to the child still waiting patiently behind him, swinging his legs. Kneeling down to face Tsunayoshi, he switched to Japanese and asked: "Child, do you know how to perform transactions of the necessities you shall need?" At the boy's nod after a few moments of mulling over the large words, Bermuda reached into his cloak and pulled out a black card, flashing it to the other two for approval. "We never make use of the money we are given, so it has all gathered up in this card. You may use it to buy whatever you wish." Setting the card into the five-year-old's hand, Bermuda thought this a smart choice. He didn't quite understand how to act around children and wasn't sure what to do to make sure the child lived through the week.

Tsuna just let the card be placed in his palm before simply setting it in the pocket of his shorts. He had seen Mommy shop for food and such before so he had an inkling of what he was supposed to do. Watching the older man go back to speaking with the other two, Tsuna let his arms wrap around his midsection in a self-hug, thoughts mulling around in his head. He had felt a strange tugging in his gut when he first laid eyes on Bermuda. It was an odd sensation, almost like a warmth in his chest and Tsuna swore he saw a spark. When the tall man first left his side, the small brunette knew in his heart that it was wrong, it simply felt _wrong_ to be apart from him. He made Tsuna feel safe as if he was meant to be here than with Mommy, _but she would miss me, right? Oh, no, Mommy must be so worried! I can't let her be worried._ The sudden revelation shining, the brunette gasped lightly and hopped from where he sat to beneath Bermuda. Tugging at his cloak hurriedly, the taller man turned down to him, a couple bandages falling to Tsuna's nose, tickling it lightly.

"Yes, child?"

"Um… Have you found my Mommy yet? I think she might be worried about me and I don't want her to be sad," he shuffled slightly, wringing his hands as the adult stared down at him with his strangely dull eyes.

Bermuda beckoned the other two Vendice members away with a flick of his wrist before kneeling down to Tsunayoshi, his rough and wrapped hands on his shoulders. "Tsunayoshi," his voice was cold as he did not know better. The ex-arcobaleno did not know how to soften the blow to a child. "Your mother did not worry for you," that was his biggest mistake. "She did not want you."

The words Bermuda spoke curled and twisted around Tsuna's brain as he tried to make sense of any of them. His heart constricted and it hurt and he _hated_ it. Tsuna didn't want to feel this pain any longer but he did not know what it was from. The blatant truth of Bermuda's words would not reveal itself to the child, only further confusing him. "What-" his voice cracked painfully, "-do you mean?" A strange pressure built up beneath his eyelids and Tsuna attempted to blink away the pressure but continuously failed to do so. "That… Bermuda is it- is it true?" Large eyes blinked up and the ex-arcobaleno froze seeing the sprinkles of moisture building up in them.

 _The child is… crying. Ah. I know of this- crying often shows extreme emotions, most often sadness. So Tsunayoshi is feeling… sadness? Did I cause this? No. I simply told him the truth. There is no reason for the child to be acting this way._ Bermuda was confused at the child and couldn't understand the way tears began bubbling over, falling over puffed cheeks. He didn't understand when the boy's limbs trembled as he softly cried aloud, his heart singing its bittersweet tune. He never understood why the child gripped his cloak ever so tightly and wet droplets stained the black cloth of his. Cocking his head to the side, Bermuda felt his lip curl and almost instinctively let his own arms wrap around the boy. The Vindice leader's own actions shocked himself but unlike his normal cold self, he melted into the child's hug, letting him tear his heart out to the taller man. For once it was over, Bermuda would be there.

He would always be there.

And maybe next time, he would be a bit softer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, dear Jeebus, I go missing for a few months (sorry about that ;=;) and return to… this...I l** **ove you all so,** _ **so**_ **much.**

 **And to answer some questions real quick:**

 **Tetsuya Dragneel: I'm still considering what I might do, so nothing is confirmed as of now.**

 **KaguyaAmaterasu: Sorry but no spoilers! c;**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Don't and won't own KHR**

* * *

The day Iemitsu got a call from his lovely wife, Nana, he knew in his gut _something_ was wrong - hyper intuition or not. Whether it was the faint veil of panic or the breathlessness in her voice over the phone, he just _knew_ something was terribly wrong.

"What do you mean, _Tsuna's missing?"_ He failed to mask the rapidly building emotions in his tone at the thought of his _precious, adorable, wonderful,_ son missing. He couldn't help it as his heart practically stopped at her words.

"I-I went to make dinner and- and he was g-gone! I-I called for him all over the house b-but he wa-wasn't there. I w-was going to c-call the police but I-I knew you t-told me to call y-you in emergencies," her blubbering was almost incoherent and there was something about it that rubbed Iemitsu the wrong way. Something itched under his skin about her words but he brushed it off.

"When was the last time you saw him?" He demanded as gently as possible, not wanting to scare his wife any more than she already was. Patiently waiting in bated breaths, the blonde waved off the glance Lal had shot at him, nearly a glare at his lack of progress in his paperwork.

"Th-this morning when I took him shopping," this was when Iemitsu _knew_ something wasn't right. _She left my son alone since the morning?_ It was nearly eight and all things considered, the CEDEF leader began to feel a spark of suspicion in his muddled thoughts.

"And?"

"A-And I thought he had gone off t-to play like he normally does-"

"What do you mean, 'normally does'?" Iemitsu couldn't help the snap and tried to temper the sharpness in his tone.

The sniffles from Nana weren't helping one bit with his barely reigned in anger.

"T-Tsuna likes to go off on his own a lot, so I l-let him…"

 _You let our son - our five-year-old son - out, alone, on his own._ Iemitsu didn't speak what he was thinking but recognizing the danger in this situation, he knew this was an emergency. "I'll head to Namimori as soon as I can," and he hung up without a word more to Nana. His head flicking to Lal who had an eyebrow raised but continued to look elsewhere. "I'm taking leave, it's an emergency." At his unusually serious voice, the woman nodded without hesitation and waved him off to book the flight.

Iemitsu was no idiot, he knew there was a foul sense about the situation, and he would find out what and get his son back.

It was hours later as the leader of the CEDEF arrived at Namimori, Japan, that the Vindice leader and his partner had proceeded to take little Tsunayoshi to a local market - one that Bermuda had to be convinced _wasn't_ a black market. In his defense, he never goes to the outside anymore.

"Tsunayoshi, do you understand the procedure you must perform?" Blinking up at Bermuda, the child hesitantly nodded, shuffling slightly. "Good. Jager and I shall be waiting." Of course, they would not be waiting in plain sight, lest they scare some poor civilian out of their wits. The Vendice members had enough experience with the outside world to understand this. Practically melding with the shadows in an alleyway next to the market, they waited for the child to complete his odd shopping rituals.

Strolling through the market, Tsuna thought back to what Mommy usually brought home. He didn't particularly know what these items were called but he knew what they looked like and that was good enough for him. Standing on his tiptoes, he examined some apples and other various fruits in the large containers. He didn't notice the worried looks from the multiple women and occasional man around him who were also shopping. The small brunette gathered the apples with no particular scrutiny because _they all look so good._ He continued throughout the market, pulling food he thought would satisfy him and finally - with much hesitation on the young cashier's part - bought the food.

Packing away the cans of soup and other easily prepared packaged foods, Tsuna let a bright smile curl on his lips as he hauled the bag of groceries with him. _Mommy would be so proud of me for buying my own-_ His train of thought halted when the memories of his mother floated wishfully in and out of his mind. His small head shook at the thoughts, attempting to make them fly away from him. He was with Bermuda now, Mommy didn't want him anymore, and if that was really how Mommy felt, he would respect that. Maybe Mommy thought he was weird too. The other kids always did say he was weird, that's why they never wanted to play with him. _No. No thinking about that anymore._

"Bermuda?" His small voice was barely audible in the hustle of daily life near the market of Namimori but the Vindice leader would hear it anywhere. His form seemed to materialize in an alleyway Tsuna was anxiously standing near. "I-I finished," the small stutter in his voice was not unheard. Bermuda simply held out a bandaged hand and with moments hesitation, Tsuna took hold of it tightly, the heavy thoughts that flitted his brain soon filtered out from his contentment at holding the older man's hand.

Tsuna liked this.

There was no place left in Namimori to scour, and Iemitsu was at a loss. _Where is he, where is he, where is he._ He had to find his son or else there was no excuse to go back to the house to his wife. Even so, through all the sloppy tears and whimpers from her, something nudged him the wrong way. Whether it be how she had left her child alone for a good part of the day, or be it the fact that she did so every day.

He raked a hand through his short hair, tugging at it in frustration. He _had_ to find his son, and for all he knew, this could be something more than simply a lost child. Someone from the underground could have found out about Tsuna's relation to the mafia and his potential to be a candidate for the boss of the Vongola. If that was the case, then finding his son became even more important.

The thoughts and plans in his head that were spinning came to a sudden halt at the familiar voice that he knew almost right away. He could pick it out even in the loudest of crowds. Brown eyes instantly darted to the sound and the blood in his veins froze when the image finally registered. His darling son was right there, right there in front of him. Right in his grasp and all Iemitsu had to do was reach out and grab him and everything would be okay. But his son wasn't alone.

 _Those sons of bitches._ Venom coated his inner ramblings and a snarl came over Iemitsu's lips when he saw the Vendice - _the fucking Vendice -_ coaxing his son into an alleyway. And the boy wasn't even afraid, taking the hand of none other than Bermuda von Veckenschtein and following him into the darkness.

The blonde broke out into a sprint and skid into the alley only to see nothing was left except for a faint wind rushing past him, slightly ruffling his hair. "They think they can just get away with kidnapping my son," he growled lowly, teeth grinding harshly; rage was flowing off him in waves, and any bystanders wisely avoided him.

Fine then. If the Vendice wanted a battle, he'd give them a battle. _He'd give them a fucking war._

When Tsunayoshi and himself returned to the main base of the Vendice, Bermuda amused himself in watching the small child bumble around the maze of a base, following behind him like a shadow.

"Um… Bermuda, where can I put these?" His quiet voice inquired lightly, his eyes on his shuffling feet. The very question did raise the thought, where _would_ he put the things that he needed to survive? The ex-arcobaleno would have to sort that out very soon if the child was going to be staying with them for an indefinite amount of time. Believe it or not, the Vendice headquarters did include many of the necessities for a normal human, despite the fact that they were rarely used by the members themselves - who were rarely around, to begin with.

As Bermuda was contemplating his inner musings, Tsuna was letting his eyes roam over every door around him, every surface, every pathway he could see. His curiosity peaked at a door that was cracked open, revealing a set of stairs that led downwards. Something inside of him tugged towards the stairs and the brunette began to unconsciously drift towards the door. A sudden hand on his head snapped Tsuna out of whatever trance he was in, and when the boy looked up to meet the ex-arcobaleno's eye, he nearly flinched from the ice that was in it.

"Do not ever go past that door, Tsunayoshi." His word was law, and with the tone that coated it, it was even more obvious to Tsuna that it should never be broken. The small something inside of him whined as Bermuda guided the boy away from the door after shutting it and uttering a small curse towards Jager for potentially leaving it open. The Vendice would have to begin to make precautions to protect the small child from the dangers of the Vendicare because it was everything _but_ child-friendly. Bermuda simply continued to lead Tsunayoshi to the next room where he could finally relinquish his hold on the bags of food, his thoughts, however, were elsewhere.

Timoteo was flipping through multiple loads of paperwork that needed his signature of approval, sipping a cup of tea while skimming over the fine print, when his door was slammed open. Barely surprised eyes spared a glance towards Iemitsu who was panting slightly, an air about him that was of obvious anger. A sigh tumbled from his lips, and Vongola boss set down his cup before folding his hands and facing the blonde in his office. "What can I do for you Iemitsu?"

"The Vindice," just those first two words made the hair on Timoteo's neck stand straight up and suddenly he was all ears for what the leader of the CEDEF had to say. "Have kidnapped my son, Tsunayoshi."

 _Ah._ Timoteo could see why the man was so stressed, so angry, the policemen of the mafia - known to be ever cruel and inhuman - had taken his son to some unknown place. After waving for Iemitsu to take a seat in front of his desk, he breathed deeply, mind running over all possibilities for a possible explanation. "Are you sure what you saw was what happened? This is something very crucial that cannot be taken lightly. If there's anything you're leaving out you need to tell me." His voice was professional as he gave the order to the blonde, the look in his eyes solemn.

There was a small pause as Iemitsu recalled the events to the head Vongola, his brows furrowed at the minuscule detail that shone in his memory. "He wasn't scared," and the very thought of his son _not_ being frightened by the leader of the Vendice was baffling. He son was a clutz, had no friends, and could be scared by a measly mouse the last time he saw him - which wasn't that long ago now that Iemitsu thinks about it. How much can change in just a year or so? Maybe he had been away for too long. He tore away from that thought, as the conversation in present time was more important than to be regretting his life decisions.

The frown on Timoteo's face was not a reassuring sign, and Iemitsu knew well enough that the Vendice were not to be trifled with. The very fact that they were some of the most dangerous people alive was enough for him to consider the fact that he might not see his son again. But he refused to believe that, Iemitsu was anything if not stubborn when it came to his family. He may not have been there when they needed him, he may not have been there for his son for the past five years, but he would be now. He would get his son back even if it meant his own life was on the line.

Iemitsu was not a family man by any stretch of the imagination, but he still loved his son.

"Timoteo, please. Is there anything you can do? He's only five years old, and whatever the Vendice have in store for him can't be good. We have to do _something_ ," the fact that he was practically begging brought up no qualms in his head, he _had_ to find someway to get his precious little Tuna-fish back from the policemen of the mafia.

A thoughtful look crossed over the mafia boss, and he thought for a moment. "I might have someone who can potentially find your son, Iemitsu. But if he's with the Vendice, I can offer no promises," he offered the man in front of him, a look of relief crossing his face at the proclamation. "Still though," Timoteo murmured to himself more than anything, "why would the _Vendice_ want to kidnap your son." He had met the small boy known as Tsunayoshi once or twice, and Timoteo knew that there was nothing the boy could do that would usher attention from the Vendice. He was a sweet boy if nothing else with a heart too big for his own good, and that very fact was faintly worrying to the Vongola Nono.

There was only one person he knew that might have a chance to find the boy, even in the clutches of Vendicare. It was highly unlikely, but if there was anyone who would have a chance, it was the world's best hitman. "If there's anyone that can find Tsunayoshi, it's Reborn."

Tsuna silently strolled behind the ex-arcobaleno, his tiny hand dwarfed in comparison to Bermuda's. A minuscule smile curled on his lips at the warmth that filled his chest at the contact between the two. The little brunette couldn't remember the last time he had been this content to simply hold someone's hand. Mommy didn't let him hold onto her that often, so when Tsuna struggled to get close to the striding man and gently took hold of his large hand, an overwhelming sense of joy filled him when the larger hand curled around his own.

Tsuna _really_ liked this.


End file.
